The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile computing devices, despite many sophisticated wireless technologies, are missing accurate proximity capabilities. However, accurate proximity capabilities are needed for many applications, such as wireless communications. Some existing proximity capabilities may not achieve millimeter accuracy and/or may require expensive components, however.
Besides the need for accurate proximity capabilities, some applications may also have a need for positioning information. A tracking system for a head mount display (HMD) device for virtual reality (VR) applications may include infrared (IR) receivers mounted on the HMD device, and transmitters mounted around a room may include IR transmitters. The IR transmitters of the mounted transmitters may physically rotate similar to lighthouses in maritime navigation. The IR receivers on the HMD device may read a signal from the rotating IR transmitters to obtain data that can be used to identify a position of the HMD, used for generating VR content.